


Undine Sherlock Close up

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Artisan Crafts, Dolls, Fanart, Gen, Original Artist Dolls, Plushies & Custom Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a close up of the OOAK art doll done for jinglebellfic re: her wonderful story 'Riptide Lover.'  Find the story here:   http://archiveofourown.org/works/2312978</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undine Sherlock Close up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinglebellfic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jinglebellfic).



> This Undine Sherlock was made for jinglebellfic on AO3 because of her fiction 'Riptide Lover'


End file.
